Don't Bother
by mrs.logan echolls
Summary: starts a few days after season 3 ends, does parker really hate veronica? what is mac hiding? what will veronica do with wallace being gone the whole summer? Who comes back from the dead? and then the Billion dollar question... WHO WILL SHE PICK?


The ringing of the doorbell awaked Veronica. She slowly slipped out of bed and slipped a bathrobe around her naked form, while trying to ponder who would come to visit at (she looked at the clock) eight in the morning.

Still barefoot she stumbled over to her bedroom door. Straining her neck around ever so slightly to see who was there. _Logan. Of course who else could be?_ Knowing that he was probably drunk she tried to slip back into her bedroom before he could see her.

Too late.

He immediately locked eyes with her. Silently saying, "you can't turn around now." She took her time walking to the door dreading the moment she had to turn the doorknob. It's not as if her father was there. Being the newly elected Sherriff he had a lot of work to catch up on. _Well here goes a lot more than nothing. _She slowly turned the knob and opened the door to see a surprisingly sober Logan Echolls.

"Hey we need to talk." He said not moving from the doorframe.

"Well there are better times, how about you take me up on one of those." She responded in a flat tone. While at the same time trying to force her face to not give in to any emotion.

"Look Veronica I can't do this anymore, this is something I have to say right now."

"Logan, I…" she started to reply

"No let me finish Veronica, I can't keep going on like this. Look Veronica if I know anything right now it is that I still love you, and I know that you still do too, even with that emo guitarist slung around your shoulder."

"He isn't emo and Logan…"

"NO! I'm not going to let you walk away from this Veronica Mars. You know in the past three years you have spent more than half of that time making me miserable and the other half making me feel on top of the world. Which eventually leads to us breaking up and me feeling miserable again. But not this time! I want one last chance because now I know what it is like to be without you and I know that I can't stand it. I love you Veronica Mars. Even when you hate me for doing what ever to you I still love you and I want us to work so I am asking you for one last chance. Remember we're epic and we have both fought through all of the ruined lives and bloodshed and we have crossed so many continents both together and apart that it is making my head spin, but I need you Veronica you are all that I have."

She stuttered for a minute not quite knowing what to say in a situation like this. But then she saw his face fall further as warm arms wrapped protectively around her torso and kissed her neck and she knew that it could get worse, much, much worse. Piz took this time to say a very awkward "Good Morning." To Logan before whispering in her ear "I'll leave you to sort this out." And turning around, while wearing nothing but a towel hurriedly wrapped around his waist he walked into Veronica's bedroom without even looking back at them.

Logan was on the verge of tears by now but as she dared a glance at him she realized that he didn't have the determined and angry look on his face like he wanted to beat the shit out of Piz, but he didn't even look upset either. He looked heartbroken like someone who realized that someone could never love him back. And as she stared at him and tried to find something to say he gave her a sad smile, kissed her on the cheek and said whispered two words that broke her heart.

"Don't bother." he said before turning around and not looking back. But that was the thing, if Piz hadn't been there she would probably jump into his arms right now, screaming "I love you." And not caring who heard. She knew where her heart belonged and even as she stood there five minutes later contemplating what to do she knew that it would take a lot to repair them. They were both so broken and screwed up that it was almost impossible to get them together. After Lilly died she learned that most things don't come easy, but the harder things are normally worth fighting for.

She wasn't sure how to break it to Piz. Breaking up with him would be like aiming a gun at a puppy and pulling the trigger. But she knew that she was going to have to start taking care of things if she wanted them to work out right.

But for now all she could do was wipe her tears with her sleeve and think about pushing Madison Sinclair off a cliff, it was all she could do to keep a smile on her face as she proceeded into her bedroom to lie on her boyfriends bare chest.


End file.
